In systems that have a camera board to which a light and image sensor device is mounted, a base that encloses the device and a lens which directs external light from an image to the device, it often is desirable to change lenses in order to improve the image. For lenses with threads it is necessary to screw in and unscrew the lens for each lens change required. Moreover, different lenses often have different thread sizes so that not only is it necessary to screw and unscrew the lenses but a different base must be mounted having threads which mate with the threads of the new lens.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved lens mount which permits a more rapid change of lenses.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adapter which couples a lense having one thread size to a base having a different thread size.